Arigatou
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: "Arigatou..." King muttered.


**Arigatou**

 **MK Owns Nothing but herself, her laptop and her ton of Writer's Block.**

 **(I swear, Writer's Block is a welcoming gift to FanFiction, isn't it?! JOIN OUR FANDOM WE HAVE FREE WRITER'S BLOCK! WE HAVE IT IN BULK SO WE NEVER RUN OUT! GET YOURS TODAY! XP)**

King sat at a table, alone, in Yuki's workshop. Yuki and Madoka were looking over Variares since a part had snapped off during a battle with Kyoya. King slams his hands on the table and stands. He walks around the room and looks at the different pictures along the wall.

"I remember this one." He pulls the frame off the wall and smiles at the picture. Madoka had tried to set the timer on the camera…and it backfired on her. As she ran back to her spot, she tripped and fell into Gingka's arms. He tried to catch his balance but tripped backwards. Aguma and Tsubasa both tried to catch them but Tsubasa stepped on Aguma's coat. As they went down, Tithi had taken a drink and ended up snorting milk out of his nose. Yu and Kenta laughed as Tithi's face was marked by long milk streams. Hikaru gasped and reached forward to catch Madoka but slipped on a wet spot of grass, falling back into Kyoya's arms. As the camera snapped, they looked like they were kissing. Dynamis had jumped back slightly as it took while Yuki gasped. King and Masamune still stood in front with peace signs aimed at the camera.

King laughed as he remembered that day. He moved on to the next picture and snorted.

In this picture, Gingka had tied his scarf around his eyes and was trying to hit a piñata. Except, he missed. The camera snapped right as the bat hit Kyoya in the region that was not to be spoken of. Benkei instantly regretted suggesting to raise and lower the piñata.

How was Yuki allowed to keep this pictures?!

The last picture, King had no idea when this was taken…but it was funny. The picture was Ryuga reaching into the fridge late at night. Only he had part of his hair clipped back and was wearing pink kitten pajamas. (King had heard that Gingka was behind that.) Ryuga looked at the camera with a surprised look as his spoon hung from his mouth and the ice cream in his hand.

King laughed and hung the photo back up on the wall. He continued walking around, looking at pictures. As he did, memories of his old life on the small Greece island.

As he does, he loses his smile. He remembers not having his bey at his side. He reaches for Variares but sighs sadly when he remembers Yuki and Madoka have. He continues around the room but now the pictures only make him sad.

Madoka comes back in with a fixed Variares and sees King crouched with his head at his knees.

"King?" Madoka walks over and taps his shoulder. King sniffles and looks up. He rubs his eyes and sniffles once more. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…just…thinking about before I became a Legendary Blader." He sighs and stands.

"King." Madoka smiles softly. "Instead of thinking about your life before…why not focusing on your friends now?"

King sniffled and thought for a moment. "Thanks, Madoka. And um, don't tell anyone…"

"Of course."

King takes Variares and looks down at it as Madoka leaves. His bey. Variares was his and no one was taking it from him. He stood and left the building, going to the bey park. As he got closer, he started running.

King saw Masamune standing, looking for a battle buddy. King ran over and smashed into him.

"Let's battle!" King smiled as they landed. Masamune smiled and agreed. They raced to a nearby stadium and readied their beys. As they did, King looked over at Masamune.

"What?!" Masamune blinked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." King chuckled. "But, um….Arigatou."

"For what?!" Masamune grinned and gripped his launcher. "Let's go, King!"

"Yeah!" He gripped his cord.

As the beys entered….King smiled.

Arigatou…

* * *

 ***giggles* Hello again! Guys! Guess what! I HAVE AN EPIC STORY IDEA THAT NO ONE ON FF HAS EVER THOUGHT OF! READY!...yeah, I'm not telling you. All I'll say is it's coming soon and it will be EPIC. Meanwhile, I'm still working on TWWA and I'll get that up ASAP. Thanks guys. TTYL!**


End file.
